


The Dragons Wolf

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Sansa Stark, BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bittersweet, Canon Blending, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Mad Queen Cersei Lannister, Mainly focusing on Sansa and Daenerys, Mainly from Cersei, Morally Ambiguous Tyrion Lannister, Morally Grey, Not Good, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Swearing, alot of it, but not fully bad, no beta we die like ned stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Sansa flies from the Vale across the Narrow Sea to Meeren. There she meets a dragon and remembers she is a Wolf.For what creature can love a dragon, but a direwolf.And what creature can love a Direwolf, but a dragon.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. LittleFinger I

**Author's Note:**

> If this chapter seems familiar, it is because it was going to be the first chapter of a different story I was going to write but will not now.

Littlefinger felt a snarl go across his face. 

His Alayne was gone, flew from the tallest tower. How could she have escaped, the only person she could turn to was him. 

He turned on his heel, intent of asking the guards he had placed on the hall when a small piece of paper on the side table caught his eye. 

The parchment contents consisted of three words

_ Winter is Coming. _


	2. Serena I

Serena Snow stood at the front of the  _ Winter Maiden _ , her brown hair blowing in the wind. Blue eyes were trained on the horizon, the sun rising over the crest. Her plain dress showing little of the 17 year old girl. Winter is coming, and the cold with it.

One sailor came up next to her

“What is a little bird like you doing up this early.”

Serena is no bird. So she doesn’t answer, her eyes still trained on sunrise. The toothless sailor smiled

“Come on, birdy.”

Her companion, Lyonel Rivers came up beside her

“Please leave her alone.”

The Sailor laughed

“Oh, is she your little bird? Care to share her?”

Her other companion, Casanna Storm came up behind the man

“Leave her alone.”

The man turned towards her companion

“Others, you are hideous, aren’t you. Fine, you two have completely ruined the mood.”

The man stalked away. Casanna’s hand came to rest on Serena’s shoulder

“We should go back below deck, we have a few more days before we arrive at Mereen.”

Serena nodded, her mind drifting

“Lead the way, Casanna.”

Serena walked beside her two companions.

“Do we have plans for when we reach Mereen?”   
Casanna nodded sitting down across from Serena on their little table

“We will tell her why we were forced to run from Westeros; she may be sympathetic.”

Serena took a deep breath. She knew that her and her companions were risking getting killed. Possibly by dragon fire. But when the other option would be Cersei’s torture. Well, they would rather choose the one they have a chance to survive.

Serena looks around

"Do we have anything we can do to pass the time?"

Lyonel smiled slightly, and shyly as he tends to do

"An old friend of mine would play a game where, umm people say things they think are true and if they are, you drink, but if not you tell them to drink.”

Serena tilted her head

“I'm not sure if that is the best game to play right now, maybe at a later date though, Lyonel.”

Casanna nodded, smiling glumly, but suggested another form of entertainment. They spent the day telling each other made up stories and laughing at the jokes.

When the time had finally come for bed, Serena was sure she had smiled more then she had for the past year.    
Her head landed on her pillow, smiled as she fell asleep.

Her dreams were stange. She stood in a castle surrounded by snow, a giant and a wolf in front of her. The wolf lunged forward, the teeth digging into the throat. The red blood splattering on red fur, causing dark patches.    
Serena fell back as the scene changed, instead of snow there was gold, Rubies and what looked to be black diamonds surrounding her. The red wolf was there again, yet instead of blood snakes were in her hair. As a lion moved towards the wolf, growling low, the snakes attacked.

Sansa whipped her head away from the scene of the snakes strangling the lion, only to see the seen change once more. 

This time she was back in the snow. The wolf was fighting side by side with two other creatures, one appearing to be half Wolf half dragon, the other being full dragon. There were other animals fighting. But there goes where the strangest. Wind whipped around, holding snow together to form the shapes of humans, horses and other animals. 

A crow flew through the battle till it stopped in front of Serena, beating its wings

“North Remembers, do you?”


	3. Daenerys I

Daenerys Targaryen watched out the balcony, pondering words spoken in dreams.

"The glass candles are burning. Soon comes the pale mare, and after her the others. Kraken and Dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun's son and the mummer's dragon. Trust none of them. Remember the Undying. Beware the perfumed seneschal."

The Lion had arrived, so had the Kraken. No dark flames or mummers dragons yet. Daenerys was not so hasty to trust Tyrion Lannister or Victarion Greyjoy. Lannister's father had been so hasty to kill her niece and nephew, and Daenerys couldn't forget the way he spoke of such violence against his own family. 

Victarions thoughts dwelt on Violence too, to a degree Dany could not miss.

Daenerys knew she should sleep, that rest would help clear her mind. But she was too preoccupied by Quaithe's words. She stared out across the water, seeing her children fly across the water. A lone ship could be barely seen in the distance, with the wind currently it would most likely arrive on the morn.

Daenerys sighed, mindless making her way to the bed. Her hair was once again short, having burned off in the flames. She sunk into the heavy sheets and surprisingly fell asleep fast.

The stars above her formed a face

"Quaithe?"

The face opened

"Kraken and Dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun's son and the mummer's dragon. Trust none of them. A wolf howls to a moon. Trust the howling to lead the way."

Daenerys fell into a vision she remembered from the undying. A cold landscape with a wall jutting out behind her, the Wall. The smell of roses still wafted through the air, but what intrigued Dany was the wolves.

Three wolves sat in front of her. One had a deep red coat and blue eyes that almost shone, the second had grey fur and eyes that seemed to be all colors at once. The third was pure white with red eyes. 

The red walked forward a little, tilting its head at her

"Dany."

Daenerys sat up in her bed, the voice pounding in her head. The name she hadn't heard spoken in years. Always it was Daenerys, or Khalesi, or Your grace. The name she associated with a red door and lemon trees. 

Daenerys sat up. The voice seemed familiar even though she had never heard it before. It spoke of that lemon tree. Of the little baked goods she would have. Of lemon bars with the powdered sugar on top.

Daenerys smiled, remembering home. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Missandei entering the room, to help her begin the day. Sitting on the dias listening to the people bring their problems to her.

A woman in a dark cloak came in. two people in matching cloaks

“Your grace. Me and my companions have come to you seeking protection.”

Daenerys tilted her head

“Of course, may I ask your name.”

The woman removed her hood, revealing a girl with blue eyes and black hair. However at the roots red hair showed. The eyes reminded Dany of the ones on the red wolf from her dream

“My name is Sansa Stark, my companions are Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne.”

Daenerys nodded

“Last I understand you fled the purple wedding, that was 3 years ago, may I ask what you have been doing since then?”   
Sansa nodded

“That is part of the reason we came to you. Petyr Baelish took me and hid me in the Vale as his bastard daughter. I feld with my companions to escape him.”

Daenerys nodded, the words of Quaithe ringing in her ears, trust the howling to lead the way. Trust the wolf. So she smiled

“Well, welcome, Lady Stark.”

The woman smiled widely, as did her companions

"Lady Stark, you must join me and my advisors for dinner tonight. Red Worm will lead you and your companions to your rooms so you may prepare for it if you want."

She curtseyed the smile reaching her eyes

"I would be honored to join you tonight, your grace. And thank you for your hospitality."

Daenerys smiled as the woman left with Red Worm. Daenerys couldn't help but think that Sansa Stark's eyes were so much like the wolves in her dream.


	4. Sansa I

She smiled widely as she washed the last bit of brown dye from her hair. Alayne Stone and Serena Snow left with it. 

Looking in the mirror, the only face that looked back was Sansa Stark.

I look like a mother.

When that thought crossed her mind the smile fell. Once that made her so happy. She looked like a southern lady. But her resemblance to mother had cursed her. 

Her hands balled into fists. She would make sure that littlefinger paid for all the pain he caused her family. For the way he beggered the realm. For the way, he caused the war.

The way he tainted her last reminder of her mother.

Sansa was drawn from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Walking over she cracks the door to see a young lady standing outside with a dress in her arms

"Lady Stark. Queen Daenerys asked me to help you prepare for the dinner."

Sansa smiled widely

"Thank you. Please come in."

The woman entered smiling, she quickly helped her put on the dress and do her hair. The dress that the queen had given was grey with white accents, reminding Sansa of home. Of Winterfell.

Sansa turned slightly and noticed how her back was open, revealing scars. Sansa felt her breath stop in her throat before she breathed out, closing her eyes

"I am a Stark of Winterfell. I will not let scars left on me make me not do something."

She opened her eyes and looked back at the mirror. Her eyes held steel to them now. 

She smiled at the girl who led her to the dining hall. The girl seemed to be 12 and was talking about the queen

"She is just like the queens from the songs! She's good and kind and helps everyone."

Sansa wondered if this is how she sounded to Robb when she was 12. Babbling happily about how Joffrey was the perfect prince. Sansa could only hope that Daenerys was closer to the queens in the songs than Joffrey was to the prince.

She showed me kindness, Sansa thought, remembering how quickly the queen had accepted her into Meereen. Did she do that because of a kind heart or because she thought a Stark would gain the North's trust?

Sansa's heartfelt heavy when she thought of the North. Her whole childhood she wanted nothing more than to leave the North. To go south. Now she was further south and farther away from the North she would ever be, and her heart yearned for the snow.

Robb had snow in his hair when she last saw him. Rickon had as well, his eyes full of tears, asking why they must go.    
They had reached the door to the queen's solar, where the dinner would take place. The girl smiled widely opening the door

“Lady Sansa, please come in. I believe you know some of my advisors.”

Sansa nodded slightly, a small smile crossing her face

“Your Grace. Indeed, though it has been some time. Lord Tyrion. Lord Varys.”

The two men nodded, Tyrion looking surprised

“Lady Sansa. Last I recall you disappeared at Joffrey’s wedding. And the poison was found in your hairnet.”

Sansa nodded

“Indeed. I had no clue of the poison until Littlefinger revealed it.”

Varys smirked

“You 're Alayne Stone.”

Sansa nodded slightly sitting down

“Indeed I was.”

Varys leaned back

“So you’re a little finger cronie?”

Sansa scoffed

“Oh, gods no. I am here because I ran from the Vale, from littlefinger.”

Varys nodded

“Indeed. I had heard from Sadrich of how Alayne disappeared, I had thought you would head north to your Bastard Brother?”

Sansa nodded, a little surprised at the fact that Mad Mouse was a Varys bird

“I considered going to Jon. But then I thought that Littlefinger would expect me to head there. The only place I could think of where either Cersei or Littlefinger wouldn’t reach me was here.”

Daenerys nodded, smiling

“And me and my advisors welcome you, Lady Stark. Now let us eat.”

Sansa found herself falling into conversation with the queen rather easy. Daenerys was talked about as the second version of her father, how she was mad and burned her way through Slaver's Bay. But if there was one thing she learned from her time at Kings Landing, people's stories were always skewed to what they wished.

The Daenerys she was talking to now was in no way the mad Mother of Dragons she heard about. This woman was talking about how she planned for the Bay to be renamed as be named as Bay of Dragons because of how slavery was no longer allowed there. 

“Oh and Lady Stark, I should give you this, you as well lord Tyrion.”

Daenerys hands them each a scroll, unrolling her scroll Sansa found a proclamation of the annulment of her and Tyrion's marriage. A marriage that in her mind was just a false shield. 

“Will this work in Westeros?”

Daenerys nodded

“It will.”

Sansa didn't let her joy show on her face, it would be rude in front of the man she was previously married to. But she was happy. Happy to be free from the Lannister family. 

“Thank you, your grace.”

The dinner finished, and on the way out Daenerys spoke

“Lady Stark, please stay.”

Sansa smiled, sitting down across from the queen, as the woman took a sip of her wine

“Would you like a cup?”

Sansa shook her head

“No thank you, your grace.”

Daenerys smiled

“I noticed you only had one glass.”

Sansa smiled

“A rule from my father when I was young. We were not allowed more than half a glass at feasts. I have translated it to one glass these days.”

Daenerys smiled

“I have heard a lot about your father. My brother, Viserys told me that he was the Usepers dog. But from what I’ve heard, your father was quite the honorable man.”

Sansa nodded, looking down at the floor

“He was. Too honorable.”

Daenerys turned her head

“Too?”

Sansa shook his head

“It's nothing, your grace.”

Daenerys looked unsure but smiled

“Lady Stark, please, call me Daenerys when it is just us.”

Sansa was taken aback but smiled slightly

“Daenerys, if that is the case please call me Sansa.”

Daenerys smiled then her face became serious

“Sansa, can I tell you a secret?”

Sansa was taken aback

“Daenerys, you just met me today. You shouldn’t trust anyone right away.”

Daenerys nodded leaning back

“I know that, but I have my reasons too.”

Sansa tilted her head, unsure what the queen meant. 

“Daenerys. Let me tell you a story. There was once a girl who dreamed of a land far away, so when a king from that land came and told of how he wanted to wed the prince to her. She agreed immediately and happily left her family and home to go to that land. She believed that the queen was a good queen and the prince was perfect. But then the curtain fell. And was revealed that it was not so. That the prince was cruel and his mother was as well. And the girl was trapped.”

Daenerys tilted her head

“Did you just tell me your story?”

Sansa nodded

“The second betrayal came from the man who rescued her. He only wanted her for her claim, and for the fact that she resembled the women he loved who left him for another man.” Sansa looked up at Daenerys with tears in her eyes. “Trust shouldn’t be given freely, Daenerys. It will only lead to hurt.”

Daenerys tilted her head

“You just told me your story, isn’t that trust.”

Sansa shook her head

“I'm sure if you asked Varys he would tell you a similar story.”

Daenerys nodded

“I’ve kept you long enough. You have gone long without sleeping on a real bed and we leave in a fortnight.”

Sansa nodded, standing up and bowing her head slightly

“Thank you, Daenerys.”


	5. Cersei I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter so we can check on Cersei. 

_ The rose bitch was gone. The smirking whore reduced to ashes. Her brother Loras, her father, Mace. All gone as well. _

_ Uncle Kevan and Lancel were as good a trade as any. Kevan thought her weak and Lancel betrayed her.  _

_ The Tyrell's were not all extinguished, The queen of thrones and her other grandson were hidden away in a High Garden but Cersei would deal with them later. She had to find Tommen, her darling little boy. Be the one there for him while he mourns, now that the younger and more beautiful queen was gone. _

_ She was free of the prophecy. She had beat Maggie the Frog. Her son would not die. _

_ Cersei opened the door to Tommen's room. She could see him standing at the window. The window that faced the sept _

_ "Tommen!" _

_ She called out. But her son didn't listen. His body leaned forward, and Cersei let out a scream. _

Cersei sat up in her bed. The Lannister lion looked at her from all around. It had been two weeks since Tommen's jump, and Cersei couldn't get his face to leave her dreams. Just like Marcella, Just like Joffrey, Just like her Father, just like her mother.

But Cersei had yet to lose all she holds dear. 

Jaime was sleeping beside her. Her twin, her love, the father of her children.

Cersei's hand rested on her stomach, hoping. There was one way to still beat Maggie's prophecy. 

Cersei hoped for a little girl, one that would look like her mother. If a little boy Jaime could train him, make him into a fine knight that all the kingdom's would love.

Cersei sat up and a small smile crossed her face as she walked towards the window, thinking over baby names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard someone say once that Cersei should have been there to see Tommen's fall, and that idea just wouldn't leave my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- @SiIverDragcn.


End file.
